Love Feeds The Soul
by StrangeSisters
Summary: A love story about Maka and soul Other Characters involved *Lemons -Thirteen
1. Confessions

A/N: This is a story about The love story between Soul and Maka I always loved them as a couple and was a little disapointed at the series end so this take place a year after the Asura incident and Souls soul count is at 49 just so you know. Some * lemons in the future ~Nya :3

- Alice Strange

I Do Not Own Soul Eater!

**Narrators POV**

"Soul I love you" Maka said She looked in the mirror and blushed red

"No I can't say it to him like that" She hit her head against the mirror

"He'll never like a girl like me" She sighed and looked down at here chest "At least I've filled out a little more."

Since the incident with Asura maka had filled out. Her breast were not only bigger, but she got some curves as well she still was no Blair or Tsubaki but it was enough change to make her Dad worry and for guys to now notice her now. Guys except Soul, Soul had noticed her a week after they became parnters. Soul had loved her before Maka loved him and he was just acheing to tell her since, but cool guys don't do that. That was always his excuse but now, now with all the calmness after Asura he'd better tell her now or he'll never have the courage to.

**MPOV:**

"Soul what do you want for dinner" I asked from the kitchen

"Um.. maybe we should go out I'd like to talk to you about something" he replied

"Oh..um..Ok let me just change Kay"

"Kay.." he replied

_What does he want to talk about Oh My God does he love me too? _I smacked my head _No Soul would never like a girl like me he like's curvy girls like Blair _

I walked to my room and closed the door I pulled off my sweater vest and threw into the dirty clothes basket then I started to unbutton my shirt as I thought about what Soul could wanna talk about I grabbed a random shirt from my closet and pulled it on

"Maka you ready?" Soul asked through the door

"Yeah" I replied

I grabbed my jacket off my desk chair and opened the door there he stood wearing his usual baseball style shirt

"lets go" he said not meeting my eyes_ hhmm _I thought

We walked outside our apartment door and I locked the door while he waited

"So where are we going?" I asked

"We're going to that cafe you like" he replied

"You mean the one with the stawberry parfait" I asked excited

"Yeah"

We walked outside and got on Soul's bike and drove off usually we talk a little when we drive but it was complete silence the whole way I couldn't stop thinking about what soul wanted to talk about. We pulled into the parking lot of **Death By Sweets **and got off. We walked in and Soul lead me to a table in the corner as we sat down a waitress with long red hair came up

"Yo! My name is Rose and I'll be your waitress today. What would you like to drink?"

"Umm I'll take a rasberry tea and Soul?" I said

" I'll take a rootbeer" he replied without looking

"Ok! I'll be back in a minute with your drinks and to take you orders" she walked off

Me and Soul sat there in silence

"So Soul what did you wanna talk about?" I asked Nervously

He didn't meet my eyes again

"Soul?" I asked

"Maka I-" he started

"Here your drinks and are ya'll ready to order" Rose said popping up out of nowhere

We both ordered and when Rose left again I looked at Soul He mumbled something that sounded like "too many people" and stayed silent. That was the last thing we said to each other through dinner our orders came and we ate in silence then we paid and left I was already walking toward the Bike when Soul said "lets take a walk"

"ok" I replied

We walked around for awhile before I got the courage to say "D-dinner was nice"

The silence was killing me

"Yea" he replied

_Ugh! This was torture _I thought

"So Soul what did you wanna talk about" I asked smiling

He blushed _Well that was weird _

"What is it Soul?" I asked now worried "Is something wrong?"

_Did he not wanna be my weapon any more! _I thought panickly

"Soul?" he blushed harder

"Soul you can tell me anything" I smiled again touching his shoulder

He looked at me "Maka... "

He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him until our noses touched

"Maka I love you" he kissed me hard on the lips

I stood still in shock he stopped kissing me released my hand and took a step back

"S-sorry I just I.." he stuttered

I felt blood rush to my face _Say something Stupid or he'll think you don't feel the same way!_ I yelled at myself in my mind

"If you don't feel the same way it's ok I've just felt this way for a long time and I just had to tell you already" he blushed again

"Sorry I'll just go get the bike" he turned and started to walk away

_Oh No! say something stupid say something NOW!_

"Soul wait I love you too" I grabbed his hand. He turned around

"Really?" he looked shocked

I blushed "I love you" I said

He wrapped me in a hug and kissed me "I can't belive you feel the same way"

I laughed

"Whats so funny?"

"I was just thinking the same thing" We laughed together

"You know It's not very cool to blush so much when ammiting your love" Iteased

He shrugged "I lose my cool around you any cool guy would"

He leaned in close and kissed me he held out his hand "Sha'll we go home"

I put my hand in his and smiled "We sha'll"

A/N: Well there it is sorry it's short I'll try and make it longer next time this is just the beginning for our two lovers just wait till dad finds out :)


	2. Papa Trouble Part 1

A/N: You do not know how happy i am with how many reviews i got I know 8 might not be that much but I was so happy that I wrote this one even though I had many other things to do one person asked why this was rated M well thats for the future I think still not that sure. I'm happy that Ya'll like it and I'm terribly sorry I wrote the whole Part 1 Part 2 thing I have writers block and didn't want to keep you waiting especially coolgirl thanks 4 you support it made me write more each time I read them

Well here it is Enjoy ~Nya :3

- Alice Stange

SPOV:

"Soul!" Maka called my name

"Yea!" I said

"Were gonna be late for school. Hurry! " She replied back her tone of voice a little annoyed

"K be there in a sec"

I walked out of my room Maka was facing the door her foot tapping up and down impaitiently. I suddenly had an idea on how to get her to forgive me for making us late. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, She gasped in shock and I noticed that her face was turning a pleasent shade of pink.

"Soul"! She turned and faced me

"Yes?" I said Giving her my best questioning look

She turned Even Pinker when I pressed my lips to hers gently.

"Mmmmhhhh Soul" she mumbled in to my mouth I pulled away

"Yes?" I asked causally

"Were going to be late for school" she sighed

I stepped back one step

"You wanna stop?" She stepped forward

"Never" and pressing her lips to mine wrapping her arms around my neck I don't really know how long we stood their but when we finally stopped Maka turned back into herself and started freaking out over how late we were.

**MPOV:**

_Were late were late! Were so so so so so so Late! Shit! I let myself be carried away again it happened last night to we almost-_ I stopped midthought and blushed

I was on the back of Souls bike speeding to Shibusen. He suggested that we just skip but a tardy is not as bad as a absent my mom was never missed a day and neither will I. I don't know about Papa though Whatever it doesn't matter anyway I don't consider him my father anyway

We pulled up to Shibusen and I jumped off the bike quickly and stumbled soul caught me

"Maka go head and go on in I'll Park the bike" he said seeing the urgency in my eyes

"Thanks soul"

I gave him a peck on the cheek And ran inside my footsteps echoed as I ran through the hall ways when I finally came to the classroom door I burst through without thinking

There stood my mainical teacher Dr. Franken Stein with I scalpel in one hand over his next animal victim

"Ahh! Maka just in time for todays disection. Take your seat ,is there a reason your late?"

I blushed remembering the reason "Uumm... no I umm... Soul just woke up late thats all. Yea thats all"

Tsubaki gave me a questioning look

"So where is Soul?" he said with a sinister glare in his glasses as I took my seat

"Oh he's parking the bike " I said Nervous all of a sudden

"Ok then we'll continue"

Just then Soul walked in all nonchalant I immedently felt heat rush to my cheeks

Soul took his seat next to me and whispered in my ear "Calm down or he'll know and tell you annoying idiot father"

_Shit i don't want papa to know he'll get all mushy and stuff _

I shuddered "Your right Thanks" he grabbed my hand under the table and held it

"Soul , Maka anything you wanna share with us" We both jumped

"N-no no Professor Stein" He looked at us with a sinister grin

"Ah well I guess it was just my imagination" He rolled his chair around and fell the class laughed I shuddered I had a feeling something bad was gonna happen.

A/N: Well there it is sorry it's so short I just didn't wanna keep you waiting any longer part to is almost done

Oh! and I have a couple of Questions

1) Do you want them to call Stein Professor or Stein Sensei

2) Do you want The story from Only Maka or Souls POV or does it not matter

Review If you please:) It makes me Write Faster


	3. Papa Trouble Part2 Preview Sorry

A/N: I"M SOOO SORRY! Listen I really am sorry I keep trying to right but all I can think about is Bleach Kingdom Hearts and Naruto Listen I'll make this up to you I prom ise this Easter Weekend that I'll Watch Soul Eater so I can Get inspired I'm Sorry! Oh and thank you for the criticism and compliments and advice it's Much appreciated I WILL WRITE I promise

-Very Regretfully Alice Strange

Oh Here's What I wrote Before I got Blocked and Uninspired

I stared at death scythe he was making some stupid look on his face I wasn't going to fight him Maka didn't want me to but I just gah something in me didn't like the fact that he called her his I mean Maka wasn't his she wasn't anyone's and if she was she was mine We stepped into the hall Death scythe started to talk but I didn't give him a chance I slammed him against the wall ,gently, and looked into his eyes

"look I know you think you're a father figure to Maka and maybe just maybe on some level of Maka's heart you are but I Don't need your approval to date Maka because I love her, listen think back to whenever you were partnered with Maka's mom. When did you know you loved her Death Scythe –Sama?"

Death Scythe started to open his mouth to talk "I-" but I interrupted him

"Because I knew I loved Maka since the first moment I saw her and I will always love her and never be tempted like you I will **NEVER** cheat on Maka like you did to her mom because I love Maka more than you think I let go of him he stared at me with his mouth wide open

"Soul don't!" Maka just ran into the hall way then stopped in front of us confused

"Wait what happened?"

"Oh nothing Maka Papa and soul just had a little scythe to scythe talk "

2BCONTUIED

A/N:Sorry again Feel Free to Yell at me please I feel Horrible


End file.
